


And Say The Words I Feel

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Human Raiden, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Mortality, Original Character-centric, Other, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Non-canon MK11 secret ending) Or "How A Former God Proposes to His Beloved."
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	And Say The Words I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except Karen.
> 
> The title comes from a lyric from "Heart," the first Xenosaga ending song.

The cool breeze of the night air was gentle, yet it didn’t relax Karen enough for her to sleep. Even in the pink floral sleepwear she wore, she couldn’t calm down. There were so many thoughts running through her mind. For a moment, she wondered if things were fine like this. A life of peace away from everything else while the new timekeeper sculpted the sands.

Karen had been through Hell for most of life. Tormented for her power and dying for it once was enough for anyone to break. Her wish to live a happy life with Raiden was granted upon revival, but was it worth it?

She had just finished preparing herself some tea when she spotted a slip of paper folded neatly on the table. It had her name on it in black ink. Setting the cup down, she briefly wondered what it was doing here. And why someone wrote it to her above all else.

Karen had been depressed lately. She had sacrificed her power, so living powerless was something to adjust. The woman wasn’t alone in this, however. Raiden had given up immortality to Liu Kang, making him the new protector of Earthrealm. They were both adjusting to normalcy in this repairing timeline.

The woman picked up the slip of paper and carefully unfolded it.

* * *

_ Dear Karen, _

_ As I write this, I cannot help but think back on everything you have done for me. From saving me from myself to comforting me when I am deep in sorrow, it is those moments that bring me joy. _

_ I am experiencing new emotions as a mortal. I have found myself indulging in happiness, dealing with anger, crying in private, and feeling the warmth of love. Those moments I experience have more sentiment than any currency of the realms. _

_ It is the first time I am uncertain how to say what I feel. Tears form in my eyes as I write this letter. I suppose it would be best to write the words before I forget them. _

_ I love you, Karen. It is the kind of love where I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have often wondered if I can request your hand in marriage. Perhaps one day, I will be successful. _

_ I wish for a bright future ahead of us. _

_ -Raiden _

* * *

Karen cried more than once during her time with Raiden. This letter was as good of a reason to shed tears as ever. He was so happy with her that he wanted to marry her? If this was a dream, then let it go on and on.

“Karen?”

And there he was.

His robes were loose and white hair was messy, but he had noticed that she was holding his letter. She wiped her tears away, finally starting to calm down.

“You can read what I have written for you,” he told her a little too late.

She put down the letter first. Everything felt right when she approached him and hugged him shortly afterward. Raiden was hesitant at first but then returned the hug.

“Yes, Raiden,” she confirmed. “I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

“Then, do you agree to this?” Raiden asked.

“Only if you ask first,” she told him.

The man smiled in response, and they let go.

“Will you marry me?” he properly asked her.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a small smile. “You’ve given me hope for the first time in my life back then.”

It had been a while since they had done so, but when Karen stood up to kiss him, he returned the sentiment with equal passion. They remained like this for a moment before parting lips. It was worth spending the rest of her life with Raiden.

“Thank you,” she finished.

Her wish was granted, and now everything felt complete.


End file.
